


DJ Shrimps

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan and Amy meet at a bar after Shane forces her out of the house. They bond over a mutual love for Paramore (plus the fact that Shane ditches Amy in the hopes that they would get together). This fic started as something completely different and kinda took a mind of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Shrimps

Days after giving her best friend over to the dark side (or Liam Booker as some liked to call him), Amy was still moping around the house. Shane, who couldn’t stand to see his friend so miserable, was intent on getting her out of her sweatpants, into something sexy and most of all, helping her get over Karma.

After sliding her into some hot denim jeans, an oversized baseball tee and making her hair presentable, he drove the two of them to a bar on the outskirts of town. It wasn’t exactly a dive bar, but it definitely wasn’t a “hip” joint.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Shane turned to his friend. “Don’t be such a sourpuss. It’s not as bad as it looks.” he assured her. Getting a disapproving groan in return, he pulled her from the car. “It will be fun I promise.”

As soon as they walked through the door, Amy was hit by a wave of noise coming from a karaoke machine at the front of the building. Three rather large frat boys were singing along to I Will Survive, beer in hand.

They walked towards the back of the bar and sat down. From where she was, she could see a girl looking at her across the bar. Each time Amy looked up they would meet eyes and the other girl would dip her head back again, embarrassed.

“Ooh Amy, she’s cute!” Shane exclaimed a little too excitedly when he noticed the two of them making eyes.

He was right though, she was cute. She had black hair that came down below her shoulders, the tips of it dyed a slight purple colour, and she had green eyes that seemed to be the only light source in the room. She was obviously a little bit older that Amy, 18 maybe?

Amy could feel her cheeks turning red and she turned around to face Shane again.”She is…” she replied, her friend smirking with amusement.

To the relief of the two of them, the distressing sound of Gloria Gaynor being murdered faded out, to be replaced by the announcer calling up the next singer, someone named Reagan.

As she turned her attention back to Shane, who had begun telling her the latest about him and his boyfriend, Duke, she heard the familiar xylophone intro of her favorite song.

“I don’t mind, letting you down easy but just give it time…” 

Amy whipped her head around to try and see who the singer was. She was amazing. A mix of Hayley Williams and Ellie Goulding and Amy was mesmerized. To her surprise, it was the girl from the bar. 

She was standing up on the stage, belting the words to Ain't It Fun by Paramore, Amy’s favorite band. When she saw Amy staring, she winked and raised a hand, beckoning her to join. Amy smiled and shook her head at the girl.

“Come on Blonde, get up here.” The girl demanded, laughing into the microphone.

Shane nudged her. “Go on, Princess Charming beckons.”

Finally Amy gave in. She hopped of her seat and strutted up to the stage just in time for the second verse. The other girl handed her a second microphone and the started singing.

“Where you’re from, you might be the one who’s running things!” They sang, Amy noticed the other girl staring at her the whole time.

When the song finished, the two girls bounced off stage to where Amy had been sitting before with Shane, who had conveniently managed to disappear. Amy slid into her seat, “Care to join me?” she nodded to the empty seat.

“Sure thing,” the other girl smiled. “You’ve got an amazing voice by the way. I’m Reagan.” She said sticking her hand out for Amy to shake.

“Amy,” She replied, taking it. “And I’m not that great, my friend Karma is the singer.”

Reagan smirked. “You sure? You’ve got some pipes yourself.”

Amy smiled, blushing. “You want to go get some food?” She asked the other girl. “My friend seems to have conveniently disappeared an and I'm not sure I trust this place.” She laughed.

“Sure thing,” Reagan smiled. “I know this great place around the corner. I’ll drive.”

As they walked out to the parking lot, Amy noticed Shane’s car was no where to be seen. She followed Reagan towards a pickup truck parked across the street. 

As she slid into the passenger seat, she realised just what she was doing. She was getting into a stranger's car after barely even having a conversation with the girl. Why did she seem so comfortable with this situation?

“So,” the other girl said, “What’s your story?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“My story?”

“Yeah, you’re story.” Reagan laughed. “Your interests, hobbies, the lot.”

Amy paused, trying to think of something interesting to say. “Well, as you probably guessed, I kinda sing a little bit.”

Reagan smiled. “Yeah no kidding. You could take that further you know, you’ve got the talent.”

“Hmm I don’t think so. My friend Karma is the singer. I just do it for fun.”

Reagan raised an eyebrow at her. “In the five minutes we've known each other, you’ve talked about this Karma a lot, should I be jealous?” she smirked.

Amy cringed. “Well actually, my story’s one of heartbreak and rejection.” She said sarcastically. Reagan waited for her to elaborate. “I was in love with her. Obviously, she was straight and she didn’t feel the same way.”

Reagan gave her a look as if to say “I’ve been there," before starting the car.

“Emphasis on the ‘was’ though.” she started again. “I’m moving on. It’s just weird you know, we used to be so close. We would tell eachother everything, now we barely talk. I think I miss my best friend more than anything."

Amy noticed Reagan glancing at her as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry. We've only just met and I'm dumping all this on you."

Reagan smiled. "Don't worry about it. I've been in your position. If anything, I've had it worse." She challenged.

Amy laughed. "Is that right? Okay then, what's your story?" 

"Okay then. I was 13 when I realized I was gay. I went to a Catholic School and I was fell I was love with this girl. Her name was Mia. She lead me on for about a year and a half, making me feel like I was had a chance." Reagan confessed, her breath catching slightly. 

"So one day, she asks me out. I should have known, I mean she was always talking about the guys she liked. Anyway, so we're walking along towards the movie theater right? Next thing, I'm jumped by about three guys. She just stood there, watching as they beat me, called me queer." Reagan stopped. Her breathing was slow as if she was trying to collect herself.

Amy reach out to put a hand on Reagan's. "Hey, you don't have to..." She told the girl.

Reagan smiled at her and took a deep breath. 

"Well that was a cheerful conversation." She laughed as they pulled into another car park outside a restaurant called Nate's. "This may not look like much, but this is where you will find the best waffles in Texas"

Amy laughed. "It's 9:30 at night."

"Perfect time for waffles!" Reagan laughed. "Come on." She said, sliding out of the car.

~~~~

"So Shrimps, this was fun." Reagan smiled as she pulled up outside Amy's house.

"Shrimps?" Amy laughed. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Well," Reagan started, "you're tiny and adorable." She stated smugly.

"I'm taller than you! But you right this was fun." She laughed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Pass me your phone." Reagan said, palm extended out to Amy. Amy obliged, and after a few taps, Reagan passed it back to her. Looking at the screen, at my saw that Reagan had put her number into it and texted herself. "I'll call you?" Reagan said questionably. 

"I'd like that."

"Later shrimps. " Reagan winked as Amy opened the door and got out of the car. She heard the the car drive away as she walked in through the front door.

She hopped up the stairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Right on cue, her phone started buzzing, Shane's name popping up on the screen. She answered it.

"Tell me everything!"

~~~

Three days of non stop texting later, she got a call from Reagan. 

"Hey shrimps." She could hear Reagan smirking.

"Reagan, hey. What's up?"

"I've got this DJ gig tomorrow night and and I could use some company in the booth. You down?" 

Amy smiled. "Yeah I'm down. Text me the details." She said back. 

The next night, Amy showed up at an underground rave and texted Reagan. Two minutes later, the girl appeared where Amy stood. 

"Shrimps! You made it." She greeted her, grinning. "Come on, I'll show you to the booth."

Reagan lead Amy by the hand towards the turntables at the side of the room which were separated by a wall from the dance floor. The touch of Reagan's hand in hers sent electricity up her arm.

"So, you're a DJ?" Amy asked. "Is it possible for you to stop being so amazing at everything for one second?" She asks jokingly earning earning a grin from the other girl.

"Well I could, but how else would I woo you?" Reagan replied making Amy blush. 

Reagan slipped on a pair of headphones and started expertly flipping switches and turning dials on the turntable, resulting in uptempo remix of New Romantics blaring from the speakers. Amy watched in fascination, her gaze switching from her hand at work to the way Reagan's face screwed up slightly in concentration.

Catching Amy watching her, Reagan pulled her over to the turntable, placing the headphones on the blonde's head and instructing her. Showing her which switches to push when. 

After her set, which lasted about 2 hours (most of which consisted of Amy and Reagan dancing and mixing together), Reagan pulled Amy out of the rave by the hand. 

"That was crazy Reagan! You're amazing." Amy gushed making Reagan grin.

"So, I was wondering..." Reagan started sheepishly, "would it be okay if I took you out on a date sometime?"

Amy beamed, taking her by the hand. "That would definitely be okay."

~

Amy was nervously pacing her room waiting for Reagan to pick her up. Lauren popped her head out from the bathroom that they both shared and sighed.

"Amy stop pacing, you'll wear out the floor."

Amy quickly stopped, and instead lifted her hand and began biting her nails.

Lauren laughed. "Amy, it's just a date, no big deal."

"That's the thing though Lauren, it's a date.. With a girl. A girl that i really like. I don't want to screw this up."

Lauren sighed. "You like her, by the sounds of it she likes you. If she doesn't then she's an idiot."

Before Amy could say anything else, the doorbell rang from downstairs. Amy could feel her heart racing, threatening to beat out of her chest.

Quickly, she walked down the stairs toward the door, taking a moment to collect herself. She reached out to turn the door handle, swinging the door open. There was Reagan, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey there Shrimps."


End file.
